


The most wonderful time of the year

by shuralove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuralove/pseuds/shuralove
Summary: What a difference year makes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	The most wonderful time of the year

Outside, the snow was drifting gracefully down; landing softly and quietly atop trees and hedges, unaware dogs out for an early evening stroll with their owners and the few cars parked in the street still. She could hear children laughing happily, exclaiming their excitement at the unexpected and wholly appreciated snowfall. Leaning her head against the cold pane of glass she smiled at families emerging happily out from their front doors hand in hand (glove in glove!) sledges, spades, carrots and other assorted items in their hands, ready for their snowy adventures.

She could see reflected in the window the lights from the tree twinkling happily and she smiled contentedly.

What a difference a year makes. Last year, it had been a holiday spent alone with only her beloved dog for company. She had eschewed all requests for company, deciding that she was in a place of solitude. So she had risen early Christmas morning, bundled up in her cosiest clothing and taken Tuppence for a bracing, invigorating walk over the nearby hills. Stamping along snowy paths, enjoying the trees silhouetted far off in the distance against pristine blue skies, watching a few birds swooping and swirling high above; she could barely remember a more serene feeling in her entire life.

Her thoughts turned back to the present; to the person she could hear faintly singing along to the radio in the kitchen.

How unbelievably lucky she felt. Who would have thought going to a concert – just a local band, not even a world famous act - would have reaped such great rewards? When her best friend had fallen ill, unable to accompany her, she had disgruntledly replaced the tickets in her drawer, resigned to another night spent alone, but later in the afternoon, a surge of bravery sweeping through her, she retrieved them.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Wasn’t that the famous saying?

So, choosing clothes she felt particularly confident in – black jeans tucked into knee high black leather boots, a black shirt under a rather fabulous striped waistcoat and, underneath, for her own pleasure a killer black bra with matching French knickers, she made her way to the venue, stopping into a nearby bar for a glass- or two - of Dutch courage.

She paused at the doors outside, both hands on the glass pane and took a steadying breath - going into unknown pubs was not something she was in the habit of doing. She pushed open the doors, and glancing round, she saw a pretty empty establishment. In she strode – in what she hoped was a confident manner – towards the bar and ordered a glass of wine.

Not five minutes after sitting down and starting to relax, a commotion caused her to turn to her left towards the noise. A slender woman with short dark hair was scrabbling on the floor, obviously having accidentally upended her bag onto the shiny wooden floor. Coins were ricocheting off the floor, rolling in all directions, a phone clattered to the ground along with a lipstick, a wallet and other assorted items. Taking pity on the woman, who was audibly annoyed at herself she slipped from her perch and bent down to help her fetch the errant items. An additional glass of wine was purchased as a thank you, which turned into another before it was decided that a quiet table in the corner would be a more suitable place to get better acquainted.

Conversation flowed and an easy rapport was established.

The concert was never even attended.

From this unremarkable moment, a tentative relationship grew and blossomed. Over the weeks and months that followed a strong and loving bond was nurtured by these two women, each deeply thrilled to have found someone so very dear.And now, eight short months later, having decided time was too short to waste they had moved into a new flat together and were quite blissfully happy.

They found joy in the most simple of things.

Having someone to give a foot rub whilst snuggled up watching television was a pleasant way to unwind, conversation and laughter shared over an evening meal was a constant source of joy, the companionable silence where one was reading and the other on her laptop was appreciated and the casual affection of a soft kiss or hug was especially cherished.

The singing from the kitchen was getting louder and it snapped her out of her reverie.

Smiling, she moved across the room, fingers trailing happily over tinsel and along the tops of cards given by some dear friends.  
Entering the kitchen, she saw she was busy rolling out the pastry for the mince pies they were having for Christmas lunch the next day. Ding Dong merrily on high seemed to be providing the perfect rhythmic accompaniment for the rolling. On tip toes she approached her lover, surprising her with a gentle kiss to the neck before sliding her arms round her middle. Ineffectual swats of the hand were unable to free her from the tightest of hugs.

Amidst laughter and kisses, they moved from the mess of the kitchen to the serenity and peace of the bedroom, where candles had already been lit and curtains drawn.

The door was closed and the two women slowly unwrapped and enjoyed the presents that meant the most to them – each other.


End file.
